If Only Life Was Better
by Chiirei.Fukonou
Summary: So this is just a simple oneshot i had thrown in my documents long ago actually... I think i wrote this in like seventh grade or something rated T for language


Cut me some slack here people. This is my first Final Fantasy oneshot so go easy on me... it is short but just deal with it please....

I DO NOT OWN FINAL FANTASY NOR ITS CHARACTERS.

* * *

'Beautiful'

The sky was as blue as the vast sea. Clouds more white than snow in winter. the morning sun glowing with pride and briliance. Brighter than a small childs smile. A day nothing could ruin...

Laughter left the valley as children ran around playing tag with their 'Guardian'. She saved them from their suffering for they lost all hope after the Shin-ra Rebellion. Many lost their family while some lost more. Some missing limbs but all still happy as can be. She healed them of their wounds with only a single touch of her gental hand bringing happyness to them. All suffering gone. She was the light. She was the hope. She was everything...

Dark clouds rampaged the once clear sky. The brilliant sun gone from existance it seemed. It's wonderful yellow rays no longer warned the ground. Clapping thunder and rolling lightning gave the clouds fear and wonder. All left running as their day was turned to nightmare. Ice cold rain fell upon the skin of all in its path and plummited to the ground below. The children were running in stark terror as their 'Guardian' seemed to dissapear from their grasp. She was only an illusion. Nothing more than what a child called for... Only what these children needed...

Nothing more... Nothing less...

"Over here! Over here!"

A group of children ran over to a large appletree. The warm summer breeze danced with the leaves and the shaddow cooled the roudy bunch.

"Nani deska, Onii-chan?" a little boy qusetioned the oldest girl of the bunch.

She laughed.

"First off, I told you to call me Tifa. And secondly, help me introduce our new family member... Cloud." She motioned behind her reveiling a shy blonde boy. He cowered behind Tifa.

He gave a timid smile and a weak hello to everyone.

All the younger children started shooting questions at him, wanting to know more about who he was and how he ended up with them. This, however, frightened young Cloud. Angeal, the oldest guy of the group, stepped forward. Everyone was silenced.

"Now, now, we don't want to run off our new brother would we now? Let Cloud settle into his new home and get used to being around us. Then be free to ask him anything you want." Angeal's lyrical voice seemed to calm all but one child...

Zack, one of the youngest and the closest to Clouds age, stood up and walked over to him.

"Hi, there. My name is Zack. Nice to meet you, Cloud!" Zack greeted extending his hand in greetings.

At first, Cloud was a bit hesitant about the whole thing. He had not known kindness in a long time. Until now, he was always being misteated and pushed around. Everyone wanting to beat on him for his small size and being so vulnerable.

A young girl walked over and pulled Zack by the ear away from Cloud.

"Baka! Leave him alone! Let him adjust!" She turned to Cloud. "Sorry about him... My name is Aireth." The girl greeted with a masive smile on her face. "That is Sephiroth-san. Over there is Genisus-san and you just meet Zack-kun. Of course Angeal-sama, and Tifa-chan. Welcome to our family. Cloud!" Aireath smiled and backed up a little to let him see everyone.

"Hey! What about us?" A tall red head walked about complaining. "Names Reno. This here is Vancent and... Uh, Vince-kun, what's THAT?" Reno asked pointing to a bundle on his back.

Vincent turned around and a little girl was fastened to him.

"She was alone. To small to take care of herself." Vincent said in a soft whispering voice.

The sleeping gir; stirred and looked up at everyone. She smiled and hugged closer to Vincent.

"H-hewo, my name is Yuffi..." she greeted shyly.

Tifa and Angeal walked over and kneeled by Yuffi and Vincent. Yuffi extended her arms over to Angeal and smiled. He gladly picked her up and she clung to his shirt.

"Do you have a family?"

"No. Mommy and daddy burned down the home and gave me to some wandom hobo in the stweet." Yuffi said sweetly, and scary enough, excidedly. "And they out some weiad thing in my bag, and the hobo took my bag and stoled evewything but this." She held out a small picture frame with at least thirty people in the picture.

Reno, being the little snatch he was, grabbed the pictured and looked closly at it. A rather large smile covered his face. Either he had an idea or he saw something he wanted...

"Everyone! Look ath this! Tifa-chan, she looks like you. And Angeal-san, he looks like you. Theres me and Vince-kun, Aireath-chan and Zack-kun and Cloud-kun and everyone! Seph-san, you look mean when you get older."

The black haired child named Sephiroth took the picture from Reno and glaired at it. His face soffend when he saw his look-a-like.

"No it's not me. This guys hair is white, not black, baka!"

Guinesus ran up behind Sephiroth and tackled him, taking the picture. He too examined it closely. He started to laugh but little Yuffi took the picture back from him and shoved the back of it in his face. The names of everyone around them was on there plus more!

"Oh!' Yuffi took a folded peice of paper out of her poket and gave it to the shy Cloud standing by himself.

"If you Cloud, this is fow you."

Cloud took the note. Inside it read:

_Cloud, In the future, you, Zack, Angeal, Guineseus, and Sephiroth will all become SOLDIRES. Reno, Vincent, and Cissany (you will meet her later on) all become Turks. Cloud, you get Maka poisoning, nearly die, kill Sephiroth, cry like a baby after Zack dies after he killed Guinesus who made Sephiroth go crazy and somehow didn't really die, who kille Aireath, makes clones, Clones go nuts, summon giant creature that you litterally OBLITERATE, Yuffi goes ninja, Vincent gets taken over by a demon and goes nuts, Tiffa kicks ass and life is all dandy after all this happens... Just a fair warning to a good friend from the past._

_Love,_

_Future you..._

_P.S., If you manage to piss Tifa off, one word... RUN!_

Cloud was silent for a moment longer than before. Suddonly, out of his shy little mouth, was the first actual word he spoke that whoe day. May not have been the best but it seemed to sum up all he just read...

"...F...Fuck..."

**_DAS END!!_**

**_

* * *

_**

Well hope you enjoyed this. I don't really know if it is good or not. I've been waiting to upload it but im a lazy person... Don't judge me! But review and tell me if its good or not or yaddah yaddah... But anyways... First Final Fantasy oneshot so go easy on me... I don't think the start was good but anyways deal with it! =D

please review!

please?

YUFFI SAID SO!

You can't say no to Yuffi...SHE'S YUFFI!

and a ninja =O

NINJA FOR CRYING OUT LOUD!

...ninja

LATER =D


End file.
